


Sand In An Hourglass

by AbsolutelyAtrocious



Series: van's month of lgbt+ madness [2]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/F, findin a crab, just some gal pals chillin on the beach, namin it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyAtrocious/pseuds/AbsolutelyAtrocious
Summary: Marni and Mag go to the beach together.





	Sand In An Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> oof i missed yesterday on my self-imposed challenge. well, here are more lesbians

"This way, Mag!" Marni's voice called from a ways ahead, almost inaudible through the crashing waves. Slowly, Mag made her way towards the sound. Her cane swished through the sand in front of her, knocking aside the occasional trash or bit of driftwood before it hit a pair of bare feet. She felt herself smile.

"It feels lovely out,"

"It really is. Sometimes the sand gets really hot, too hot to walk on, but today it's just perfect, don't you think?"

"Well, I'm not barefoot like you are."

"Mag!"

The sea was likely dull and dark, like she could remember most things being. But in her minds eye, she imagined it how old books described it: an endless, beautiful blue dappled with foam. The cool mist from the waves kissed her face each time they crashed onto the shore. And Marni next to her, in a sundress that fluttered in the wind as she turned out to view the horizon.

A sudden gust of air knocked the hat Mag wore right off her head. Her hands shot out to grab it. The edge brushed her fingers before it dissapeared.

"Here, let me get it!" Marni ran away to chase the runaway hat. A brief spray of sand hit Mag's ankles, and she was gone.

Did Marni know just how much she was to her? Did she know that she was the world? Did she know that, beyond her eyes, beyond her dearest friend, she was an angel tethered to earth? Did she know that Mag hated herself for being that tether, but didn't want to ever let go?

Marni returned. "Got the slippery little bastard." She chuckled as she held it out. Mag took it with a quiet "thank you" before placing it back on her head. It felt heavier than usual. "Marni," she said slowly, "what did you put on my hat?"

Another burst of laughter. "A crab." Mag reached up and plucked off the tiny creature, feeling its feeble attempts to pinch away its captor. She stroked the shell and couldn't help but let her smile return. "It's adorable." _Just like you._

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? He's kinda greenish," Marni said. "But, like, a dull green. With little red claw tips, so he's like a little Christmas tree." They both laughed. "I'm naming him Rudolph, like the reindeer."

"Rudolph, really?" Rudolph refused to stay still, wiggling about. Mag sat and placed him in her lap, laying her cane in the sand. The tiny creature still scuttled about, but didn't run away. Marni sat beside her.

"Can I hold him again?" "Sure, here." As Mag handed Rudolph over, she felt the engagement ring on Marni's left hand graze her skin slightly. It broke her heart a little bit. She gripped her cane.

"I could do this all day. Spending time with you," she said.

"I'm glad. And soon, I won't have to describe everything, we can see it together." Mag almost didn't want to see the world through anyone's eyes but Marni's.


End file.
